


Writer's Block

by NikoNotHere



Series: Rammstein One-Shots [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pheromones, Sassy, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: Schneider is having difficulty coming up with a story for his blog on Alpha and Omega relationships. His new pet might have a solution for him.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt:  
Schneider and Richard, Alpha and Omega.

Schneider tapped his pencil against the notepad rhythmically. The words simply weren't flowing today. Mornings were normally his best moments for inspiration, but today he'd been hit with an unprecedented case of writer's block. His mind felt sluggish and distracted, and he'd managed only one paragraph on his blog. 

Today's topic was "Omega Obedience," and though he was well versed in the care, keeping, and training of pets and breeding stock, he just couldn't seem to come up with a good scenario to discuss. 

As he chewed the end of his pencil thoughtfully, a peppery, musky scent suddenly hit his nose. He looked up as Richard sauntered into the room. His leather pants sagged around his hips, revealing a slight glimpse of love handles just beneath his sleeveless vest. 

Schneider raised an eyebrow as he went to the refrigerator and helped himself to the carton of milk. 

"Richard, pray tell what the hell you think you're doing?"

Richard was Schneider's latest pet-- an omega he'd discovered through a mutual group of Alphas who took in "strays," and rehabilitated them. He took the cases that were either especially problematic, or those who'd never been taught at all. Richard was the latter, a lonely pup who'd never had a master.

He'd not had much time with Richard yet, due to various other responsibilities, but he had been slowly shown the man was going to be an interesting case. Interest notwithstanding, until now he hadn't realized how *bold* this one was. 

Richard shrugged as he began drinking messily from the milk carton. Schneider watched, entranced as the man's Adam's apple bobbed beneath his thick black collar with each hearty swallow. Richard finished the milk with a satisfied noise and slapped the empty carton onto the counter. 

"Just was thirsty," he offered non-chalantly. 

Schneider shook himself from his staring and leveled his gaze into a firmer one. 

"Pets aren't supposed to help themselves, you know."

"Oh?" Richard said, raising an eyebrow. "And what happens if I get thirsty or hungry?"

"You come to me and ask, pet."

"And what if you're not here?"

"Then you wait. You're a pet, not a roommate. You will act accordingly." 

Richard crossed his arms across his chest, one that Schneider suddenly saw was bigger than he'd previously thought. The man was fit, but in a soft way. His curves were fuller than that of an athlete, his pecs thicker and rounder, and his ass…

Schneider had to once again mentally pull his attention away from the man's physique to focus on the behavior. 

"Is there a problem with this arrangement?"

Richard's eyes glinted, and Schneider wondered if he was going to be an outright rebellious case. He looked pointedly at the muzzles and whips hanging on the wall beside him.

Richard looked about to argue, but followed Schneider's gaze to the wall. He paused, then simply nodded and sauntered back out of the kitchen. "Whatever you say," he offered sassily. At least the pup wasn't stupid.

As the pet passed him, Schneider was once again struck by the heavy smell of musk and spice. 

Suddenly, it clicked. 

"Pet, stop," he said forcefully, standing up from the table. Richard paused and looked back over his shoulder. Schneider stepped over to him and grabbed the ring of his collar and pulled, hard. 

Startled, Richard staggered sideways, nearly falling over into him. Schneider was overwhelmed by the scent of the man, and felt his pupils dilating rapidly at the smell. 

"Hey, what--"

"Shut up." Schneider pulled the collared man close and studied his face, his neck, his chest. His gaze lingered on the chest, seeing the man's nipples hardened underneath the translucent vest. Schneider felt a low growl rumbling in his throat. He knew exactly what the problem was. 

"Sit," Schneider commanded, his voice suddenly husky and deep. 

Richard, his wide eyes still trained on his master's, dropped to his haunches. He didn't know exactly why he felt compelled to obey all of the sudden, but a warmth was building in his stomach, and he liked it. He sat back on his feet, his hands on the tops of his legs, staring up at Schneider. He swallowed, his collar again moving against his neck and commanding Schneider's attention. 

Schneider grunted and turned to the rack beside the door that held his various leashes and obedience tools. He grabbed a short leather leash and clipped it to Richard's collar. He drew the leash taught, pulling the man's neck up to face him more fully. 

"When did you last go into heat?" 

Richard didn't answer for a moment, and then said somewhat quietly, "I don't know. Never, I don't think."

At hearing this, Schneider felt his already thickening cock twitch in his pants. His omega was a virgin, and *definitely* in heat. He rumbled a growl in his throat again and pulled the leash even tighter. Richard was forced forward, now on all fours gazing up at his master. 

Schneider could see the heat gathering around Richard's face, reddening his lips and ears, making him even more irresistible. 

"Take off your vest," he demanded through gritted teeth. Though he wanted nothing more than to pin his pet down right there and breed him, Schneider was a seasoned Alpha, and knew a virgin must be taught to please and obey alongside the breeding. Giving in to his ravenous desire immediately would spoil the teaching experience, and rob him of the most important learning process about his pet.

He already knew he was going to be a stubborn one. It was how he liked them best.

Richard hesitated, eyes still fixed on the one holding his leash. "But I like this vest." His eyes burned with desire, but also a strong spark of mischief. Though a virgin, Richard sensed exactly how best to play with his Alpha. 

Schneider yanked the leash again, hauling Richard across the floor. He then kneeled and grabbed the collar with his hand, pulling the pet's face to his own. Once the man's bright blue eyes met his again, Schneider forcefully leaned in and crushed his lips to his pet's. He hungrily kissed him, growling and biting at the man's soft, full lips. Richard immediately whined and fell to the kisses, opening his mouth obediently as Schneider's tongue pushed for entry. 

After a moment, Schneider pulled back from the kiss, hot breath coming in ragged gasps. He felt his cock throbbing and straining at his pants, and saw Richard's eyes dutifully trained on his. His pet's breath came in quick hitches, and Schneider felt desire roaring in his belly. 

"Take the damn vest off," he breathed. 

Richard nodded, eyes refusing to leave his Master's as he fumbled with the zipper on the front of his vest. When he finally removed it, sliding it to the floor, Schneider couldn't help but moan at the sight of the man. 

His body was even more perfect than he'd anticipated. Full, round, soft, untouched. He grabbed the collar again and pulled the omega closer, close enough for him to grab at the pet's chest. 

Soft skin met his greedy fingertips, and he nearly lost himself fondling his pet's increasingly hardened nipples. Richard gasped at the touch, and then let out the most wicked sounding whimper. Schneider's pants strained to contain his pulsing dick at the sound, and he nearly started rutting against the floor for relief. But he steadied himself, pulling his hand away from the beautiful tits. He glanced at the man's leather pants, and let out a huff of pride as he saw his pet in a similar state, the thick curve of his cock perfectly visible beneath the leather. 

"Pants off, now," he grunted, standing up and pulling off his own shirt. 

Richard obeyed immediately, again fumbling with the various buttons and zippers. Schneider had undressed in record time, kicking his clothes across the floor as he watched his pet peel off the leather pants. The moment Richard's cock sprang free, Schneider had to literally bite his tongue to keep from moaning aloud at the sight. It was thick, curved slightly to the left, and already slick with precum along the head. 

Richard sat back up on his feet, hands obediently on his knees again despite the intermittent twitching of his dick pushing up against his belly. Schneider reveled in the sight for only a moment before using the leash to pull him to all fours once again. 

Schneider had to steady his breathing as he saw Richard, unprompted, lay his head down to the floor and present his ass to him. Fuck, he was perfect.

He kneeled behind his pet, stroked a slow circle across his pale, softly rounded ass cheek, and then gripped it hard in his fingers. Richard flinched slightly, but made an eager noise. Schneider drew himself up to find the man's ass at the perfect height to meet his cock. He leaned forward, savoring the feel of his nearly-painfully swollen member sliding against the slick crack. 

Richard moaned, long and loud at the feeling, his own dick flexing and pressing against his stomach, leaving smears and strings of precum on his belly. He reached a hand to touch himself but Schneider grabbed it and held it tight. 

"Only I get to touch you, pet," he huffed. 

Richard nodded with a slight moan. 

"Please," Richard begged, the mewled request such a heavenly sound that Schneider had to physically tense himself in order to keep from going over the edge. 

Fuck, this man was his perfect mate.

Schneider obliged, and released Richard's hand in favor of grabbing his swollen dick instead. The man immediately gasped and started humping into his hand. Schneider allowed it, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the pet's manhood pumping in and out of his fist desperately. He could sense when he was close, as his humping became less rhythmic and more jerky, Schneider released him immediately, receiving a gasping whine in response. 

"Hush pet," he grunted. "You'll come soon enough." 

He rubbed once again against Richard's ass crack, feeling the man slick and eager.

He leaned down to Richard's face, the man panting and whimpering uncontrollably.

"Are you ready to be bred?" he breathed into Richard's ear. 

"Please--yes--god, please." 

"Good."

With that, he pushed himself into his omega, right to the hilt. Richard was wet enough that it needed no pretext or preparation. The sound that left Richard's mouth was both vile and heavenly, urging Schneider to immediately begin rutting away mercilessly. His knot swelled almost instantly in response to the stimulus, locking him into his mate. At the added girth of the knot, Richard clawed at the wooden floor with his black fingernails.

Schneider could feel his pet's swollen prostate rubbed by the knot, swelling further from the friction. He could feel right before he heard and saw Richard release, his beautiful back arching, his head thrown back in an overwhelming ocean of ecstasy. The man's black hair was stuck in sweaty pieces to his face and his eyes were scrunched closed as he yelled in time with each pulse of his dick. Seeing and feeling the pleasure of his pet sent Schneider careening over the edge with him, his knot locking fully as his own cock pulsed. Hot jets filled his pet, and Schneider continued to buck his hips into Richard's ass with each throb. 

After what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Schneider felt the comforting fall of his ecstasy, replaced with a warm, possessive tug to his mate. Richard was still breathless, gasping and faintly scratching at the floor in short twitching movements. Schneider leaned forward and gently pulled the man to his side, Richard's soft back against his stomach. He wrapped his arms around the soft chest and held him tightly, nuzzling his face into the man's sweaty neck. Richard swallowed in between gasping breaths, and then turned his flushed face to his master. Schneider felt his chest swell with adoration seeing his pet spent and full, connected to him physically, and now mentally. Richard's eyes rolled back to gaze into his own, and a smile turned up the sides of his open mouth. 

Schneider leaned in and kissed him, gently, but passionately.  
Richard melted into the affection, now little more than a malleable puddle in Schneider's arms. Schneider inhaled his pet's musk deeply, then planted a possessive, but gentle kiss on his temple. 

Well. He certainly had something to write about now.


End file.
